


ribbons and bows

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Collars, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: aizen has a very important present for grimmjow.





	ribbons and bows

“Kitten.” Aizen’s voice wraps around the word in a loving embrace, the starch fading from Grimmjow’s body as he responds to his lover’s word. “Come here and kneel on the floor.”

The command has Grimmjow tilting his head just enough to see Aizen out of the corner of his eye, his breath caught in his throat as he measures the air in the room, the expression on his Lord’s face. When he returned successful from his mission with Ulquiorra and did nothing to sabotage it, instead properly giving the report through his point of view and then returning to his room to rest, he did not expect a messager to arrive at his door with a summons from Aizen.

When the two of them began playing this game, Aizen stretched its limits to Grimmjow’s work as his Sexta Espada and rewarded him for good behavior, obedience in his missions, and success— At least, Grimmjow had to  _ try _ and not simply give up and come home with his tail tucked between his legs and an excuse on his tongue. He bucks control most of the time and sneers at Aizen’s pitiful attempts to tame him, but this one has been working just fine.

Grimmjow should hate this, of course, because it should go against the very destructive nature of the core of his being. Instead, he finds himself calming beneath Aizen’s touch, Aizen’s smile, Aizen’s reverent praise for a job well done. The other Espada most likely want to ridicule him, cruel words dancing behind carefully-placed smiles, but Aizen’s favoritism had crept out of the bedroom and so everyone feared Grimmjow’s anger and did their best not to trigger his temper for fear of what Aizen might do to them to punish them.

Again, Grimmjow should hate this. Instead, he revels in it. He preens under Aizen’s careful protection and sprawls at his feet with his belly exposed like a trusting feline and glories in the attention and praise he receives as a result. Who would have guessed something could feel so good, could scratch the itches he had no idea were even beneath his skin?

When he came to Aizen’s room, the man himself had been absent so Grimmjow picked his way around the room without much interest. He hardly noticed Aizen’s presence until he had spoken, though it never startled Grimmjow anymore just how well the man vanishes and appears when it comes to his palace and all of its secrets and shadows.

The corner of his mouth twitches as he eyes the space of floor in front of Aizen’s feet, turning and walking toward him slowly, a roll added to his hips just so he can watch Aizen’s pupils dilate at the sight. “Did I do a good job?” he asks as he kneels, chin tilted up high.

Aizen’s fingers slip beneath his jaw, thumb stroking the edge of his hollow mask in such a gentle touch that Grimmjow’s eyelids flutter at the pressure. “Of course you did,” Aizen murmurs, and Grimmjow tries not to squirm as hot satisfaction rolls in his gut. “I’m so pleased with you lately.”

“Guess you finally got me right where you want me.” Grimmjow tilts his head so he can bite down on Aizen’s thumb, teeth digging in as he holds contact with those dark brown eyes and trying his hardest not to let a visible smirk curl its way across his features.

“That I do. You do excellent work and your unique personality is still in place.” When they first played this game with each other, Aizen made it clear he had no desire to change who Grimmjow was at his core. He just wanted to see if there was a bridge between what they both wanted that pleased them both, which mollified Grimmjow somewhat. “Are you happy, kitten?”

The question is enough to shock Grimmjow into opening his mouth, letting Aizen’s thumb go in the process; he can see the indents of his teeth in the skin. “What was that?”

“Are you happy with our arrangement?” Aizen’s fingers dance along the side of his face and Grimmjow purrs softly at the contact, leaning into it, trying to chase it and pouting when Aizen’s hand drifts just out of his reach. “I want a proper answer. Tell me how you’re feeling.”

“It’s good. I don’t have any complaints. I like it when you tell me I’ve done a good job.” He likes the way it warms beneath his skin, the way Aizen smiles when Grimmjow has done something especially good, the way Aizen strokes his hair while he’s whispering to him how good he is.

Aizen hums softly, thumbing over Grimmjow’s lower lip. “That’s good to hear. Any complaints or changes you want made? Anything that doesn’t quite work for you?”

“Nope. It’s funny how the other Espada are afraid to fuck with me now because of you, so I like that especially.” Grimmjow smirks and Aizen laughs softly, the sound dancing along his skin and raising goosebumps in its wake. “And that’s only because of rumors. I bet they’d really back down if they saw some real kinda tangible indicator that what they’d heard was true.”

“I was going to ask you about that, actually. I have a present for you, if you’ll accept it.” Aizen claps his hands together once in clear delight, then retrieves a box set next to his chair, resting it on top of his lap. “Because I knew you would do a good job. I bought this in advance.”

The box is black and looks soft to the touch, a bright blue ribbon tied around it and curled into an obnoxious bow on the top. With slow and precise touches, Aizen unties the ribbon, the silk unfurling across his thighs before he takes the top of the box off. Inside is a matching black stand and it takes Grimmjow a second to recognize the shape of it, meant to display a necklace.

What is on display, though, is a collar. The blue is all too familiar a shade, a ruffled blue ribbon stitched to black velvet underneath, the detailing enough to make Grimmjow sit up and take notice. Aizen picks the collar up with careful fingers and holds it out for Grimmjow to inspect.

“This might be more forward than you find acceptable, that I realize,” Aizen says; Grimmjow touches a finger to the careful white stitching, an interested noise rising in his throat. “Or perhaps it’s not to your taste in style. I considered leather but I couldn’t quite resist the urge to find something soft and pretty for the beautiful kitten that adorns my bed.”

Grimmjow’s fingers drift to his own throat, imagining this on him, displayed against his skin for everyone to see. “You really sure you want everyone to know for real?”

“Absolutely. You are mine and everyone should know this.” Aizen sets the collar on his knee and then his hand is in Grimmjow’s hair, brushing blue strands back off of his forehead, fingers stroking over Grimmjow’s scalp and drawing a pleased little mewl from his lips. “I am not ashamed of such a thing, Grimmjow. Rather, I am proud that you are mine. Very proud.”

“Okay.” Grimmjow shuffles forward on his knees and tilts his head back, baring his throat for Aizen’s inspection. “Be gentle. Never had anything around my neck before.”

“Of course, kitten.” Aizen beams down at him and picks the collar back up.

The velvet is soft against his skin, a whisper of a touch before Aizen wraps it around his skin and secures it with the slender silver buckle hidden away beneath the fabric. His fingers carefully tug and smooth everything into place, turning the collar around so the buckle is at the back and out of sight, the ribbon laying against Grimmjow’s skin so softly. The moment Aizen’s fingers are gone, Grimmjow’s are there, feeling the collar against his throat, the soft and present weight of Aizen’s ownership sinking into him hot and heavy.

“It looks lovely on you.” The soft whispery quality of Aizen’s voice makes Grimmjow’s knees tremble in response, his breath coming out on a sigh. “I chose well.”

Grimmjow stops fidgeting with the collar and sets his hands firmly on his knees. “Thank you,” he says, uncharacteristic of him; he can see Aizen’s eyebrows dart up at the words. “For this, I mean, it’s… Like I said, the rumors were pretty good. This means a lot more.”

Aizen wets his lips and nods, sitting forward slowly before he wraps a hand around the back of Grimmjow’s neck, drawing him closer until his cheek brushes against Aizen’s thigh. “Of course. It is a visible and undeniable mark of our relationship and our arrangement. Even if the others lack specific details, this will set you apart from them, and they will notice it.”

“You don’t keep it a secret about playing favorites, huh?” Grimmjow murmurs, slowly rubbing his cheek against the soft white fabric covering Aizen’s thigh.

“Why should I? If you are my favorite and it makes the others afraid to harm you or fight you, then so be it. No one else should touch you but me.” Aizen’s fingers slip beneath his chin once more, fingers tickling a sensitive spot there until Grimmjow hisses laughter.

When Aizen stops tickling him, it’s to slide his fingers down over Grimmjow’s Adam’s apple, fingers hooking beneath the collar to draw him closer. The fabric presses into Grimmjow’s throat but not uncomfortably, the soft fabric sliding against his skin as he shuffles forward on his knees until he’s resting between both of Aizen’s thighs, looking up at him through his lashes.

“I like that I can draw you closer to me, too. Something wso small and pretty has so many efficient uses, doesn’t it?” Aizen lets go of the collar and taps his thigh. “Come sit in my lap.”

Eagerly, Grimmjow plants his hands on both of Aizen’s thighs, admiring how strong they are as he uses them to brace his weight until he can grip the arms of Aizen’s chair, hauling himself up so he can perch on Aizen’s lap, hands coming to rest around his neck. Aizen chuckles and sets his arms around Grimmjow’s waist, leaning into press a kiss to the side of Grimmjow’s throat. As soon as Grimmjow tilts his head back, Aizen is there, teeth tugging at the soft ribbon so that Grimmjow can feel it tugging gently at his throat, drawing a soft whine from his lips.

“Such a visible reminder of who you belong to.” Aizen breathes hot and heavy over his neck and Grimmjow’s eyelashes flutter, his nails pressing into Aizen’s skin as he rolls his hips down against Aizen’s own. “Ah, you’re already a little flustered, hmm? I must say I’m enjoying that.”

“I’m glad, Aizen-sama.” Grimmjow’s voice is a low purr as he says the words, pressing his forehead against Aizen’s, enjoying that he can just steal attention and contact at his own discretion these days. “I’m so happy to please you and make you happy.”

Aizen snorts and kisses him, teeth tugging gently at Grimmjow’s lower lip until Grimmjow sighs and opens his mouth, letting Aizen’s tongue slip between his lips. He loves how it feels when Aizen kisses him like this, mouth feeding at his own until Grimmjow can hardly breathe, his chest so tight that it almost aches but only in the most pleasant of ways.

“My sweet kitten.” Aizen beams at him and Grimmjow’s purring grows louder, and he’s so tempted to remove his hollow mask and remind Aizen of just how much a kitten he can be. Only Aizen has ever tamed his  _ Pantera _ and Grimmjow gets a little thrill out of Aizen’s hands on him. “Let me take you to bed and reaffirm everything this collar symbolizes between the two of us.”

Grimmjow bounds out of Aizen’s lap toward the bed, grinning when he hears Aizen’s warm chuckle behind him and the echo of his Lord’s feet as he comes to meet him.


End file.
